monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunters Maze
|row2 = }}The orcs are destroying everything they can find and subduing many little forest villages. They take all of the villages' resources and enslave their inhabitants. There’s not much those villagers can do for themselves, because rebelling against the orcs could result in their deaths, but luckily, someone is coming to help! Beledig only needs her wooden harpoon and her battle techniques to destabilize any occupation. Find her in the Hunters Maze! Maze Paths Evaranae |prize2 = |prize3 = |prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = 25px|Crucifix|prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = 25px|Garlic|prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = 25px|Silver Ingot|prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |cost1 = 30|cost2 = 30|cost3 = 35|cost4 = 40|cost5 = 40|cost6 = 45|cost7 = 45|cost8 = 50|cost9 = 55|cost10 = 60|cost11 = 65|cost12 = 70|cost13 = 75|cost14 = 80|cost15 = 85|cost16 = 95|cost17 = 100|cost18 = 110|cost19 = 115|cost20 = 125|cost21 = 135|cost22 = 145|cost23 = 160|cost24 = 170|pathcolor = green}} Pa'Lhax |prize2 = |prize3 = |prize4 = 25px|Garlic|prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = 25px|Silver Ingot|prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = |prize29 = |cost1 = 40|cost2 = 45|cost3 = 45|cost4 = 50|cost5 = 55|cost6 = 55|cost7 = 60|cost8 = 65|cost9 = 70|cost10 = 75|cost11 = 80|cost12 = 90|cost13 = 95|cost14 = 100|cost15 = 110|cost16 = 120|cost17 = 125|cost18 = 135|cost19 = 145|cost20 = 155|cost21 = 170|cost22 = 180|cost23 = 195|cost24 = 210|cost25 = 225|cost26 = 240|cost27 = 260|cost28 = 280|cost29 = 300|pathcolor = teal}} Shakti |cost4 = 60|cost5 = 65|cost6 = 65|cost7 = 70|cost8 = 75|cost9 = 80|cost10 = 85|cost11 = 90|cost12 = 95|cost13 = 100|cost14 = 105|cost15 = 110|cost16 = 115|cost17 = 125|cost18 = 130|cost19 = 140|cost20 = 145|cost21 = 155|cost22 = 165|cost23 = 175|cost24 = 185|cost25 = 195|cost26 = 205|cost27 = 220|cost28 = 230|cost29 = 245|cost30 = 260|cost31 = 275|cost32 = 290|cost33 = 305|prize1 = |prize2 = |prize3 = |prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = 25px|Garlic|prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = |prize29 = |prize30 = |prize31 = |prize32 = |prize33 = |pathcolor = darkgreen}} Jasastur |prize1 = |prize2 = |prize3 = |prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = |prize29 = |prize30 = |prize31 = |prize32 = |prize33 = |prize34 = |prize35 = }} Beledig |cost2 = 75|prize2 = |cost3 = 80|prize3 = |cost4 = 85|prize4 = |cost5 = 85|prize5 = |cost6 = 90|prize6 = |cost7 = 90|prize7 = |cost8 = 95|prize8 = |cost9 = 95|prize9 = |cost10 = 100|prize10 = |cost11 = 105|prize11 = |cost12 = 105|prize12 = |cost13 = 110|prize13 = |cost14 = 115|prize14 = |cost15 = 115|prize15 = |cost16 = 120|prize16 = |cost17 = 125|prize17 = |cost18 = 130|prize18 = |cost19 = 135|prize19 = |cost20 = 140|prize20 = |cost21 = 140|prize21 = |cost22 = 145|prize22 = |cost23 = 150|prize23 = |cost24 = 155|prize24 = |cost25 = 160|prize25 = |cost26 = 165|prize26 = |cost27 = 170|prize27 = |cost28 = 180|prize28 = |cost29 = 185|prize29 = |cost30 = 190|prize30 = |cost31 = 195|prize31 = |cost32 = 200|prize32 = |cost33 = 210|prize33 = |cost34 = 215|prize34 = |cost35 = 225|prize35 = |cost36 = 230|prize36 = |cost37 = 235|prize37 = |cost38 = 245|prize38 = |cost39 = 255|prize39 = |cost40 = 260|prize40 = }} Discount Times